le départ de Naruto
by utchiwa79
Summary: et si finalement Naruto décidait de partir définitivement Sasunaru


_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui_

_À vous tous_

_Pardon mais c'est trop dur. Vraiment j'aurai voulu passer outre, j'aurai voulu continuer comme vous tous, mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop tard, c'est trop dur._

_Alors pardon à toi ma chère Sakura qui a été présente plus que quiconque même si tu te trompais sur la raison de ma peine et de ma souffrance._

_Pardon Tsunade pour avoir voulu me donner ma chance alors que je n'aspire plus à ses rêves d'enfants._

_Pardon Kakashi de ne jamais t'avoir dis que tu avais été un excellent professeur, même si ça fait très longtemps que je t'ai dépassé._

_Pardon Hinata mais je ne pourrais jamais te rendre heureuse simplement par ce que je ne t'aime pas, c'est aussi simple que ça._

_Pardon Neiji pour avoir essayé de l'oublier dans tes bras mais c'était peine perdu, désolé d'avoir profité de ce que tu ressentais pour moi._

_Pardon Iruka de ne pas avoir le courage de te dire au revoir, ni même de te prendre dans mes bras pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi._

_Pardon a tout ceux qui avaient cru en moi après l'attaque de Pain sur le village mais c'est trop dur, j'en peux plus cette double vie, ce double langage, pardon de vous avoir menti pendant tant de temps._

_Vous avez tous repris le cours de vos vies, comme si le passé n'avait jamais existé. _

_Toi Sakura tu as trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Saï, ça te va bien, vraiment. Tu es resplendissante alors que ton ventre commence à s'arrondir. Tu m'as demandé d'être le parrain de ton enfant, j'ai accepté feignant la joie, alors que je savais que je ne serais plus là quand ton bébé sera née._

_Toi Tsunade même si tu m'aimes comme un membre de ta famille je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas, tu n'oublieras pas la trahison que je vous ai tous infligé._

_Toi Kakashi qui m'avait soutenue, à trouvé le bonheur auprès de mon tuteur, vous semblez bien tous les deux et je suis heureux pour vous, si si je t'assure, prends en grand soins il le mérite vraiment._

_Toi Neiji tu t'es enfin aperçut qu'un autre homme s'intéressait à toi, qu'un autre pouvait faire battre ton cœur, un autre que moi, quelqu'un qui était capable de t'aimer de prendre soin de toi et je suis heureux de voir que tu files le parfait bonheur dans les bras de Shino._

_Vous avez tous continué, tous sauf moi._

_Personne ne savait, on était pas vraiment à l'aise avec notre relation, mais dans ces bras je me sentais bien, vivant, j'étais heureux. _

_On ne se cachait pas forcément par crainte de voir les réactions des autres mais surtout pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de toutes ses filles qui auraient sûrement voulu me tuer pour ça._

_Il y a longtemps, lorsque par accident on s'est embrassé devant toute la classe, on s'est posé des questions sur ce qu'on avait ressentit à ce moment. Puis par curiosité on voulu savoir si en recommençant les sensations seraient les même. _

_C'était différent, tellement plus fort, tellement plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir avant ce jour. Je me rappel avoir été soufflé par son sourire alors que nos lèvres venaient de se séparer. Je comprenais toutes ces filles qui le harcelaient il était tellement beau. Après cette expérience on a décidé de recommencer sans réfléchir à ce que ça allait donner. Toutes mes premières fois je les ai vécu avec lui._

_Mon premier vrai sourire, mon premier baiser, mes premières caresses, puis une chose en entrainant une autre nous sommes passés à l'étape supérieur et quand il s'est fondu en moi j'ai eu l'impression d'atteindre le paroxysme du bonheur. _

_Lorsque pour la première fois je me suis réveillé dans ses bras il m'a juste dit « tu es à moi maintenant, rien qu'à moi ». On était encore des adolescents et pourtant je savais qu'il avait raison. On se rejoignait en dehors des missions passant la nuit chez l'un ou chez l'autre avant de reprendre les rôles que tout le monde connaissait en publique. _

_Je m'en foutais de devoir mentir aux autres après tout j'ai passé ma vie à mentir, à feindre un bonheur qu'il était seul à pouvoir m'accorder._

_Ces démons ne l'ont jamais vraiment quitté et je savais qu'un jour il partirait, qu'il me briserait le cœur, ce que je ne savais pas en revanche c'est qu'il me demanderait de le suivre. _

_Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais peur, peur de vous trahir, tous._

_Pourtant quand il est parti et que nous nous sommes fais face une dernière fois à la vallée de la fin, j'ai vu qu'il avait autant de peine que moi, j'ai vu une seule et unique larme couler alors qu'il me disait que si je changeais d'avis il m'accueillerait, que personne ne prendrait ma place au près de lui puis il est parti, me laissant seul, triste, avec un trou béant à la place du cœur._

_On a tout les deux poursuivit notre route, je me suis entrainé pour essayer de l'oublier mais je n'y parvenais pas. _

_Puis au bout de trois ans nous nous sommes revus, « mission de sauvetage » pf, je savais déjà qu'il ne rentrerait pas, c'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu me battre contre lui. Quand il est arrivé à mes côtés et qu'il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, je me suis senti frémir sous son contact, les années avaient passés mais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui, alors il m'a simplement dit « ma proposition tiens toujours tu sais, je t'attendrais » cette simple phrase me remplissait de joie mais je savais aussi que trop de gens comptait sur moi pour pouvoir partir alors je lui ai juste répondu « attends encore un peu, juste un peu ». Quand je l'ai vu repartir j'ai su que comme la première fois il avait emmené un morceau de mon cœur avec lui me laissant juste de quoi survivre puis tout s'est enchainé, la capture de Gaara. Mon combat contre Deidra, puis la mort de Jiraya, la peine que j'ai ressentie à ce moment, ma haine envers son meurtrier, puis au final la compréhension de la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir quand il a tout perdu. Arriva ensuite un nouvel entrainement avant l'affrontement contre Pain puis ma victoire, cette victoire au goût amer alors que je réalisais que même si Pain était mort Jiraya ne reviendrait jamais. _

_J'ai observé le village dévasté, je l'ai vu se reconstruire doucement mais sûrement et la vie a reprit son cours pour tous sauf pour moi._

_Moi je savais que le moment était venu, le moment de partir, le moment de le rejoindre. _

_Je n'ai jamais écouté ce que les autres disaient de lui, moi je lui ai toujours fais confiance, moi je l'ai juste toujours aimé et malgré son air froid je sais que lui aussi m'aime. _

_Alors pardon, pardon à vous tous, pardon de vous avoir laissé courir après un homme alors que j'ai toujours su ou il se trouvait. Pardon d'avoir essuyé vos larmes alors qu'après notre rencontre avec dans le repaire d'Orochimaru je le rejoignais en cachette. Pardon pour les larmes que vous verserez pour moi alors que je pars rejoindre l'homme que j'aime._

_Quand vous lirez ces quelques lignes je serais déjà loin, trop loin pour que vous puissiez me rattraper et même si vous arrivez à y parvenir je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne retournerais pas dans un village qui m'a longtemps haï pour une chose qui n'était pas de ma faute avant de me porter en héros alors qu'un homme était mort._

_Il a réussit à accomplir ce pour quoi il était parti, il est devenu plus fort que beaucoup d'entre vous._

_L'Akatsuki est presque entièrement tombée et si un des derniers membres venaient à nous trouver, lui et moi, ensemble sommes plus fort qu'eux, nous le savons._

_Alors après avoir vécu pour vous, pour le bien des autres, ou pour une vengeance, il est maintenant temps de vivre pour nous, juste pour nous sans nous soucier des autres._

_Ça me fait mal de partir mais il le faut, jamais vous le réintégreriez et je le sais très bien, alors maintenant le seul que je protégerais ça sera lui, le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, le seul qui a toujours réussit à me comprendre._

_Adieu mes amis._

* * *

><p>Sakura serrait la feuille de papier contre son cœur, sachant pertinemment que pour la deuxième fois elle venait de perdre un coéquipier, se rassurant juste en se disant qu'au moins ils étaient ensemble. Pourtant cette pensée ne réussit pas arrêter le flot de larmes qui menacé de couler depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lire cette lettre.<p>

Elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'ils puissent avoir ce genre de relation mais au fond ce n'était pas très surprenant.

Le plus dur restait à faire l'annoncer aux autres mais si c'était la décision de Naruto elle se battrait pour lui, pour eux et empêcherait quiconque de partir à leurs recherche.

Elle passa délicatement une main sur son ventre et souris en se disant que le moins qu'elle puisse faire s'était de donner les prénoms de ces deux coéquipiers à son fils. Saï ronchonnerait sûrement pour la forme puis finirait par lui céder.

Un dernier regard sur l'appartement de Naruto puis elle sortie pour se diriger vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade allait sûrement hurler mais ça passerait, enfin elle l'espérait.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment, une sensation qu'enfin le grand jour était arrivé. Il s'étira doucement puis profita de la cascade à proximité pour aller nager.<p>

Lorsqu'il en sorti, Naruto l'observait, ses cheveux aussi blond que le soleil et ses yeux plus bleu que l'eau de la cascade. Il lui souris et avant que Naruto n'est pu faire quoi que se soit, il lui sauta dessus pour le plaquer au sol et l'embrasser passionnément.

Ça avait été un véritable enfer cette séparation et Sasuke savait pertinemment que quitter le village était difficile pour Naruto mais il était heureux qu'il l'ai fait pour lui.

Maintenant il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux et le laisserai enfin voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous du masque froid qu'il avait gardé pendant de si longues années. Il le ferait pour lui, car plus jamais il ne voulait passer ne serait ce qu'une journée sans Naruto, plus jamais.

Enfin ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensemble, loin des guerres, loin des problèmes, quitte à parcourir la moitié de la planète pour s'éloigner de tout, ce qui était sûr c'est que jamais il ne se séparerait, jamais.

- Tu ne repars pas hein?

- Non, cette fois le temps est venu, je reste avec toi.

Et oui le temps était venu pour eux de juste s'aimer.


End file.
